


Getting Along

by Dreamer_girl11



Series: Martasha oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Martasha, Sam Wilson (mentions), Wanda Maximoff (mentions), blackhill - Freeform, liho the cat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_girl11/pseuds/Dreamer_girl11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy Maria and Liho bond late in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Along

It was another one of those nights where Maria was tossing and turning in bed. Across the bed Natasha looked so peaceful as she was fast asleep and that was a face that Maria could look at all night. They were currently in Natasha’s room at the newly built avenger complex. Maria wasn't completely used to the layout of this place because most nights they spent together was at her apartment due to more privacy. 

The room was dead silent except for the light breathing of Natasha along with Maria's loud thoughts. Nothing in particular was keeping her mind from getting rest, it was just busy doing what it does best; planning. Anything that might possibly happen in the near future Maria was thinking about. 

Finally Maria gave up on the whole lying still thing and got up from Natasha's bed. It wasn't often that Maria couldn't sleep, if anything it was more Natasha out of the two that had troubles sleeping. Maria quietly made her way to the small kitchen area that was so empty. Empty as in there was barely any food or anything. It mostly had snacks and a few alcohol bottles, there wasn't even pots or plates for that matter. 

Maria doesn't miss this lifestyle one bit. She doesn't miss the helicarrier one bit, even the area she had at headquarters was so un-home like. There was never really a kitchen, it was always kinda like a hotel and always small. Maria didn't really feel like walking all the way to the common kitchen area for the new avengers, where most likely falcon or scarlet witch were hanging out. So instead she made herself a cup of makeshift tea and sat on the little to none counter. At first she was lost in her own thoughts but after a while there was a quiet meow coming from the ground below. It was Liho the little but tough black cat who seemed to be one of Maria’s biggest enemies when it came to Maria dating Nat. No matter what Maria did Liho was always giving her the stare. This hatred wasn’t mutual either, only Liho had a problem with Maria. When it was the three of them Maria noticed Liho cuddle especially close to Nat and gets really territorial. Of course Nat loves Liho and can never say no, so naturally feels like it a competition. It’s a competition that Maria would rather not participate in. 

The black cat is still meowing and giving Maria a deathly stare. Maria carefully picks up Liho and brings the cat into her lap. The room was silent as Maria stroked Liho’s black coat. Maria could tell the cat enjoyed it but was trying hard not to show it. 30 or so minutes past of no talking, just thoughts and petting. Maria could finally feel the cat accepting Maria more and more.  
“See Liho I’m not all bad” Maria spoke softly.  
The cat looked up at her and blinked.  
“We got a lot in common you know…”  
“Dark hair… both a long way from home… and most importantly we both love Nat”  
Liho looked away and then back at Maria.  
“Whoa I… uh I’ve never said that or admitted to it… man, Liho what am I going to do”  
Maria stared at Liho and Liho stared back. She was waiting for an answer as if the cat could give her one. Liho’s head turned towards the hallway.  
“Fine don’t help a fellow team mate”  
“Whatcha doing out here?” a drowsy Natasha mumbled while walking out of the shadows.  
Maria’s head snapped up and her eyes met with Natasha’s green ones.  
“Um nothing just having a friendly chat with the neighbourhood cat…”  
“Be careful what you say to this one, He knows where you sleep” Nat joked while petting Liho’s under chin.  
“Are you feeling okay? You never really have sleepless nights.” She added then leaned over the cat to give Maria a soft peck.  
“Yea… yea, I’ve just been thinking that’s all” Maria speaks up with a dry voice.  
“Oh stop it, you always do that. You my friend think too much” Natasha jokes while rubbing her small hands up and down Maria’s shoulders.  
“So I am just a friend then huh?” Maria says while looking up to meet Nat’s eyes.  
“Well I can show you what you are to me back in my bed” Even if Maria wasn’t looking at Natasha she could tell that Natasha had that big smirk of hers on her face. There was no answer from Maria.  
“Stop doing that thing with your mind. Don’t think so hard all the time. I think I can actually hear the gears turning in your head.” Natasha whispers in Maria’s ear. Maria doesn’t answer again so Natasha starts moving her hands up and down her sides. Natasha pushes Maria's legs slightly apart so her torso can slip in between them, to get closer. The red head’s hands roam down Maria’s body, passed her legs and to her knees. Maria leans her head back and lets out a quiet moan when Natasha presses her lips to Maria’s collarbone. As soon as the noise escapes Maria’s mouth Liho jumps off her lap and runs down the hall. The couple stops what they were doing and they both let out a small chuckle.  
“Come on let’s get you to bed I can almost see the bags under your eyes forming.” Nat says quietly while taking Maria’s hand and pulling her towards the bedroom.  
“Wow I really can’t tell if that was a compliment or not.” Maria replies sarcastically. Natasha just laughs and pulls Maria onto the bed with her. They both get under the covers and move their bodies closer together. Usually Natasha is the small spoon but Nat forces herself against Maria’s for a change. The silence in the room is comfortable and not awkward at all. 

Liho then jumped up on Maria’s side of the bed and curled up against Maria’s stomach. Natasha looks over Maria to the sight of HER cat cuddling with Maria.  
“Wow Liho just wow. I’ll remember this next time you’re begging for food while I’m sleeping.” Maria can’t help but laugh a bit.  
Natasha doesn’t say anything else, she just lies back down a gently kisses Maria’s neck. There is a short silence then Maria speaks up.  
“Nat?”  
“Yes?”  
“I love you”  
“Maria-“  
“It’s okay don’t say it if you don’t fully mean it” “I just want you to know”  
“Maria Christina Hill you are one of the best things that ever happened to me”  
“I know” Maria replies with a smirk before all three of them doze off.


End file.
